nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tears of the Jolly Beetle
Tears of the Jolly Beetle is the fifth episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 27, 2014 to an audience of 1.53 million viewers. Synopsis Henry and Captain Man are receiving medals from the vice mayor of Swellview, along with a coupon for a frozen yogurt store called Yotally Togurt. Charlotte, Jasper, and Piper attend and after they give their speeches (with Henry’s speech cut short), Jasper sees two girls go to take a walk with Sidney and Oliver, because they are wearing skinny jeans. Jasper then asks Captain Man if he will sign his Captain Man action figure. He throws it to Captain Man and it hits him in the face. Captain Man says that he's okay, but as he is signing the action figure, Henry notices that Captain Man’s lip is bleeding. At the Man Cave, Henry is eating his half of the frozen yogurt, and Gooch hurts Captain Man’s neck, foot, and hand to see whether Captain Man’s powers are completely gone. Then, Charlotte plays back some footage from yesterday’s ceremony and they see that a woman sprayed Captain Man’s neck with perfume. They realize that her perfume had to contain the tears of the jolly beetle. A jolly beetle’s tear contained an enzyme that broke down molecular density, which made Captain Man indestructible. Meanwhile, at Rigby’s Warehouse, a villain named Dr. Minyak, along with the woman that sprayed Captain Man were playing a sad movie for a bunch of jolly beetles so that they would cry and produce tears. Also, at a clothing store called, “Hey Jean,” Sidney and Oliver give Jasper some skinny jeans to try on. However, they were two sizes too small and he couldn’t get them off. Back at the Man Cave, Captain Man is supposed to help Henry catch an escaped tiger. However, Captain Man is too afraid to fight crime anymore, saying that he couldn’t protect a duck from a Chinese restaurant. Later, Henry comes and tells Captain Man that he was just pulling a lady out of a swamp. Charlotte comes downstairs and tells them what she found out. She tells them that the only thing jolly beetles eat are fish flakes and recently, a bunch of fish flakes had been sent to Rigby’s Warehouse. They realize that the only person who would need that many fish flakes would be someone who had a bunch of jolly beetles to keep them alive long enough to have a bunch of jolly beetle tears, enough to spray Captain Man. Captain Man doesn’t want to go and fight, so Henry goes to Rigby’s Warehouse himself. When he gets there, two of Dr. Minyak’s goons grab him. However, Captain Man arrives. One of the goons tries to attack Captain Man, but Captain Man is able to defeat him. He then grabs Dr. Minyak’s coffee mug and throws it at the other goon. Henry and Captain Man go to take the jolly beetles to the Man Cave, but Dr. Minyak knocks them down and escapes with his sidekick. He then lets off a gas that would destroy the beetles. Henry and Captain Man are able to grab the beetles and make them laugh. They take them back to the Man Cave, and find out that when the beetles watch something funny, they create an acid that reversed the effect of their tears. They play the Drake & Joshepisode “Foam Finger” for them and they get enough acid to spray Captain Man with. It works, and Captain Man gets his power back. They get an emergency alert, but it turns out to just be Jasper, wandering around Swellview Park with his too-tight skinny jeans. Henry and Captain then go up their tubes while Charlotte is listening to Piper's annoying conversation. Category:Henry Danger episodes